


An Immaterial Gift

by Solovei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Sex, Crack, Fluff and Smut, Happy Birthday Noya, Inappropriate volleyball metaphors, M/M, Noya is a little shit, Rest In Pieces Asahi, The Author Regrets Nothing, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solovei/pseuds/Solovei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi couldn’t find a present to show Noya how much he means to him, but maybe the libero had something else in mind this whole time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Immaterial Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Thank to [pandainpanties](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pandainpanties/profile) and [jasmemes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jasmemes/pseuds/jasmemes) for beta-reading and convincing me that this is something that needs to see the light of day.

The streetlights illuminated two figures as they broke away from a bigger group in a flurry of slow waves and tired smiles. Shouts of “Hinata, don’t run ahead and get hit by a car, dumbass!” and “Aaaaah I definitely ate too much…” faded away behind them. The shorter one laughed at overhearing this, loud and clear like a bell in the night; the other only chuckled quietly and shook his head. The pair walked for about half a block in uncomfortable silence before the tall one spoke up.

“Did you have fun, Nishinoya?”

“Yeah, I did! I should thank Daichi and Suga properly later…”

“... M-maybe just don’t get suspended again…”

“Hey!” The shorter boy laughed, landing a soft punch to the other’s arm. Neither said anything when their hands linked in the darkened street.

A few people had brought gifts, despite the libero’s loud protests that he didn’t want anything. Tsukishima had somehow managed to obtain a copy of an old volleyball monthly from the year Noya was born, which he thrust forward silently before returning to his meal. Hinata, elbowing Kageyama in the side to get him to smile, held aloft a small keychain in the shape of a lightning bolt - “You know! Rolling thunder! It’s from both of us, actually.” With every present, Asahi was growing more and more anxious. He had spent weeks trying to think of something to get, devoting most of his free time to visiting any store he could think of, but nothing ever came to mind. There was no one material object that would sum up how he felt, what Nishinoya meant to him. Did it make him a bad person? Maybe he didn’t know Nishinoya as well as he thought he did, and maybe their entire relationship was just a big misunderstanding. Even though he hadn’t said anything, Asahi couldn’t help but worry about it.

\---

Nishinoya’s room looked a lot like he expected it to - posters covering the walls, clothes strewn on every possible surface, one or two candy bar wrappers. Asahi would’ve been put off by the mess if this wasn’t so innately part of what his boyfriend was - controlled chaos, a storm in a bottle.

“Just drop your stuff wherever!” Noya called out over his shoulder before stripping off his t-shirt in one fluid motion. He turned and stood facing Asahi, hands on his hips, waiting. The ace blinked and shifted his weight awkwardly in the doorframe.

“Well?” asked Noya expectantly.

“Umm?”

“It’s my birthday, Asahi.”

“... Nishinoya, I …” This was it, wasn’t it? _He is going to break up with me right here and now because I am an idiot who can’t decide on a birthday present_.

“My _birthday_. You know... Birthday sex.”

It still unnerved him how easily Noya could blurt out things like that. Sure, Asahi spent a lot of time thinking about his boyfriend, saying it out loud was very different than thinking it. Even the word itself - boyfriend - felt a little strange on his tongue, like an acquired taste. He hadn’t really considered all the other things that went along with dating someone, deciding who to tell and who not to tell, making excuses to be together, hiding things… He liked Nishinoya a lot, but this, the context around it, left him feeling uneasy.

“Oh. Ah… um… well…” He smiled and swept a strand of hair back from his face. “Good, because… I couldn’t think of a present for you.” Asahi explained, working at the buttons of his shirt. The libero grinned and all but bounced towards him, taking over the job. When he was finished he stood on tiptoe and pulled Asahi into a kiss, pressing their bodies close and whimpering slightly.

When they broke apart, there was an audible sigh of relief from Noya. “Fuuuuck, I couldn’t wait to kiss you all day,” he groaned while Asahi busied himself with his pants.

“So… um… you’re not breaking up with me?”   
“What? Why would I break up with you?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well I just thought… since I didn’t get you…”

Another kiss, deeper than the first one, hands stripping off clothes and tossing them in various directions; for a few seconds, Asahi lost himself in sensations, the fog of arousal clouding his anxious thoughts.

“I said I didn’t want anything… just you.” Nishinoya whispered hotly, hands running down Asahi’s chest.

“Well then… um… Happy Birthday, N-Noya…”

The libero laughed impishly in response and slipped off the last piece of clothing remaining between them.

“Call me Yuu.”

\---

“Are you sure about this?” He asked, taking a deep breath. Something about this felt odd, and he wasn’t sure why. Noya rolled his eyes, spun around, and put a hand on Asahi’ shoulder.  
“I said I wanna do it, didn’t I? If you’re not into it, that’s fine… Really, I mean, we don’t have to--”  
“Well, I… I want to… if it’s what you want, I’m okay with it, but it’s just… so… I don’t know, dirty, isn’t it? Like... in one of Tanaka’s weird magazines…” It wasn’t that he didn’t like having sex with Nishinoya - on the contrary. But that little voice in his head was difficult to silence. What if he hurt him somehow, what if he got carried away, what if -- He didn’t mind being the one to let Noya take the reins, but it seemed like his boyfriend wanted him to be in charge for once, and Asahi didn’t really know if he had it in him.

“So? That’s what makes it fun!” He drew close again, pulling Asahi into a kiss. The kissing always calmed him down, distracted him; even if he was in the mood mentally, he needed these little touches to get him going physically. He felt Noya take hold of his hand and guide it down his side, intertwine their fingers at the meeting of his thighs, settling into a steady rhythm until Asahi felt his confidence return.

“Come on, it’ll be fine. It’s just doggy-style, anyway - we’re not doing anything that crazy,” came the hushed whisper as Noya turned around again in Asahi’s embrace, the ace kissing down the back of his neck.

The matching curves of their bodies, the tangling of limbs.... this was good, but he knew there was more, and the thought excited him. Really, even the idea that this was all Nishinoya had wanted for his birthday - nothing but him, together, in his bed - who had ever felt like that about him? People had wanted him to be something his whole life; a star athlete, a good student, a dutiful son. But now, in this moment, as quiet gasps of pleasure escaped Nishinoya’s lips, all he wanted was him.

“Put-put your fingers in~” He managed to get out, and, eager to please his boyfriend, Asahi obliged, letting his other hand wander back across Noya’s chest, thumb brushing a nipple lightly. 

“D-do you like that?”  
“Mmm, yeah… Sh-should be good… just…. yeah, now.”

He felt a sudden absence, mostly as cold, when the libero leaned down away from him. He placed his elbows squarely on the bedspread, spine curving downwards. There was an undeniable smirk as he looked back, eyes sparkling slightly.. As if to urge him on, Nishinoya wiggled his ass back and forth a bit.   
“Asahiiiii, come on~ put it in already.”  
The ace felt a shiver run down his spine; was it fear or arousal? It was hard to tell.

“Asahi, nice serve!”  Nishinoya called out. _Well, that’s an image I’ll never get out of my head_ , Asahi thought.

The grin on his face disappeared only for a moment as Asahi entered him carefully, returning once he began to move - slowly at first, always checking in and asking permission.

When he picked up speed, the urge to be close came over him again, and he let his torso cover Nishinoya’s back, careful to support his own weight as much as he could. Asahi felt fingers snake their way into his hair, pulling until his head rested on the libero’s shoulder and he was gasping and moaning into his ear. His other hand reached around Noya, taking hold of his cock and stroking in time with thrusts.

“N-noya--- I---I’m--”

“What…. what did I say to call me….” Nishinoya breathed out, his voice syrupy.  

Asahi could feel it, drawing it closer and closer, tension building in his muscles like a climbing electric charge.

“Y-yuu...” he moaned, eyes shut tight.

The rush of climax took them within seconds of each other, ragged breaths and moans overlapping. Asahi registered the vague sensation of movement near him, and falling a short distance,  but all he could feel was the warm ocean of release lapping through his body. For a few blissful moments, everything else disappeared. There was nothing else, just him in this vast void, but it wasn’t scary at all because Noya had weaseled his way up beside him, placing a tiny kiss onto his temple. His face was flushed, contented, eyes half-lidded as though he was ready to fall asleep any moment.

“I’ll help… clean up…” Asahi muttered.

“Later…” The libero raised his head with great difficulty to glance at his clock radio. “It’s still my birthday for another half an hour, so…” He turned back, and the earnest look on his face forced a momentary flutter of sadness in Asahi’s heart. “Stay here with me, just for a little bit?”

It was easy to forget, he realized, that there were times Nishinoya needed him, too. That he wasn’t the only selfish one, always running to his boyfriend whenever the spirals of anxiety in his head got to be too much. This was a side of Noya that few people got to see, and the fact that he could show it here, to him -- Asahi smiled warmly and gathered the libero in his arms.

“I’ll stay for as long as you need me to. _Promise_.”

\----

Asahi held the ball in his hands and let out a slow breath. Coach Ukai had broken the team into two groups of six to test out a new formation and it was his turn to serve. A few feet away Noya stood with his hands on his knees, watching the court.

“Asahi, nice serve!” A few voices called out, not quite in unison.

He froze, because as soon as that sound reached his ears, Noya gave him a wink. Asahi could feel his knees get weaker all of a sudden. They’d barely started practice, he shouldn’t be…

Noya’s birthday… of course… how could he forget, it was only two days ago.

_Serve the ball Asahi, come on. You’ve done this a million times. You’re good at thi--_

As long as he wasn’t looking at the libero, he would be fine, he decided. Just don’t look, and he won’t distract you the way he always does. Nishinoya was perfect, of course, but he had no filter whatsoever, always saying whatever he wanted, regardless of how much it riled up anyone in the vicinity.

_Don’t look to the left._

_Don’t lo-_

There, behind the attack line, Noya was unmistakably wiggling his butt at him. Either nobody else saw, or nobody cared. Neither possibility was less terrifying. It was a well-known fact that trying not to think of something only made you think about it more, and right now he was experiencing the full extent of that conundrum. He tried to focus on the trajectory of the ball, how he should jump; when that didn’t work, Asahi thought about homework, tonkatsu ramen, Daichi’s angry face when he showed up late to morning practice… but none of those things could blot out the image of Nishinoya Yuu on the night of his birthday two days ago.

Asahi swallowed hard, staring at the ball as though it was his only source of salvation. Everything seemed so far away, the sounds of the gym fading to the background.

“Asa-”

Was someone calling his name? He couldn’t tell; part of him didn’t even want to be Azumane Asahi anymore, that highschooler with a terribly handsome and cute boyfriend who liked getting a rise out of him.

“--sahi-san--”

**“AZUMANE-KUN.”**

He yelped a little, looking around as if waking suddenly from a deep sleep. Everyone was turned around to look at him, their faces a spectrum of expression ranging from ‘mild annoyance’ to ‘deep concern’. Suga stood closest to him, and seemed to be the one who had called his name.

“Please serve, it’s been like 5 minutes.”

“Ah… um… e-excuse me...” Asahi managed to stutter out before dropping the ball and dashing out of the gymnasium. Suga and Daichi exchanged meaningful glances as Coach Ukai shook his head in disappointment.

“Alright, let's give Azumane some time to cool off. Tsukishima, your serve,” he bellowed over the wave of whispers.

 

It took Asahi a full 10 minutes of sitting on the clubroom staircase and breathing deeply to calm down. When he finally appeared in the gymnasium again, Hinata and Kageyama were blocking a spike from Tanaka, sending it hurtling towards the back of the gym. As Nishinoya received the ball, he caught the libero’s eye for a split second, and smiled faintly. Hopefully, Asahi thought, that was the only time his boyfriend would decide to use volleyball terminology in bed.

 

He would be proven wrong soon enough.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and for any kudos/comments you might want to leave :)  
> Feel free to find me on tumblr and scream about volleyball dorks: [solosvejs.tumblr.com](http://solosvejs.tumblr.com)


End file.
